Our Destiny
by Foreverteen
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt, young Anzu goes through an unexpected adventure when her wealthy parents go missing. She meets Bakura the bandit king, Malik the mystery, Seto the high priest, Atem the Pharaoh, and many others. But what happens when they all fall in love with her? Angst, jealousy, hate, love and lust. Who will become her one true love? What would become of her destiny?
1. Abandoned

**Our Destiny **(original title: Destiny)

**No.01 – Abandoned**

* * *

"What are you doing!"

Anzu could not believe what she was seeing. Her sparkling blue eyes got wide at the sight. Her mother was not standing by the gate to greet her like the usual; instead numerous dark muscular men were going in and out of her mansion and taking some of their valuable furniture.

Among those men stood a skinny man, who was less tanned and wore a clean white robe. He was also holding a pen and a sheet of papyrus. He was recording something as he was instructing the tanned men around. 'Where are father and mother?' Anzu rushed into the mansion and looked quickly, hoping that they would magically appear and surprise her. But they did not. Just then, the skinny man turned and looked at her direction. He smiled slowly intending to look gentle but failed. He looked like a shriveled old goblin. His teeth were yellow and crooked; his eyes where long and disturbingly bright.

He exclaimed delightfully, "You must be their daughter." His eyes narrowed and his nose flared as his eyes scanned her. She felt dirty under his gaze. Immediately, she felt frightened and intimidated. But she managed to ask him a question.

"Who are you," she added, "And where are my parents?" Once she opened her mouth, questions never ceased to stop. "What are you doing in my house?"

His brows sloped to one side and he answered her.

"Why, let me introduce myself. I am Gahiji and I have absolutely no idea where your parents are."

_Gulp._

"Perhaps. You, young lady, know where they've gone to."

His soothing yet slimy voice tickled her. It made Anzu get goosebumps.

"…Why..why are you looking for my parents, they haven't done anything wrong."

She was not sure if what she said was completely true, she never knew what they were up to. All she knew was that her father was a merchant and both of her parents were good-hearted, generous folks. They were always the first to help the needy, and never in her life she saw them argue or fight with one and other. She was proud of them.

The man begun to laugh hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Anzu's face looked a little flushed. She looked up at the skinny man.

"Hahahahaha! Oh, your parents have done something very wrong." He snickered and continued, "They owe me lots and lots of gold."

"What?"

_This man is lying._

Anzu's mansion was the largest of the town. It even had a little water fountain in the yard to show the wealth of the family. Unlike most of the women in ancient Egypt, Anzu was educated like boys. Most of all, her parents were good family friends with the mighty Pharaoh himself. Why would her father owe this man …anything?

_This is non-sense. They must be some sort of bandits… or else nothing makes sense!_

"I do not believe you."

"Oh, really? Then, where are your parents?"

"Maybe they have gone somewhere important."

"Where their own daughter does not know of?"

"What are you saying…"

"They've fled, you foolish girl. Your own parents abandoned you."

"…"

"And since they still owe me a lot of gold pieces, I have no choice but to take all their valuable possessions in the house. Their due date has long passed."

"Wait. You… you can't do this!"

Anzu stretched out her arms to protect their priceless living room decoration from Gahiji's reach. It was given by the Pharaoh long time ago when her great-great grandfather worked at the palace. He pushed her aside and held the gold statue of Osiris in his long skinny fingers. She fell on the ground. Her ivory robe got tainted as the sand dust clung to it. The shiny marble halls were now filthy with muddy footsteps of strange men in her house. Her eyes began to water.

Usually Anzu was fearless and bold. She was famous for her confidence and optimism in town, but without her loving parents to look after her, and seeing her home falling apart, she could not help but to lose her cheerful spirit.

She just sat there doing nothing, just waiting for things to make more sense. And somehow better.

But no miracle was going to happen that day for her.

After few minutes, the house became completely vacant. All she could see was bare walls, naked and ashamed. Gahiki, who seemed to have totally forgotten about her existence, gave a last tour around the house to make sure there was absolutely nothing valuable left in the house. And then, his eyes landed on Anzu in dismay.

The sun was almost setting and the dimming light of burning orange sun light, Anzu's beauty magnified. Her creamy brown hair looked almost see-thru, and her perfect silhouette showed her curves. This attracted the creepy man's eyes. He thought to himself, 'I didn't know the girl was this beautiful.'

He walked towards her, knelt and lifted up her chin abruptly.

Her perfect eyebrows arched inward at his sudden grasp. Her watery blue eyes shone and reflected nothing but misery. Her long eye lashes slightly vibrated.

"You don't look too bad. Actually, very impressive… I might even be able to sell you at a pretty high price."

"Don't touch me, you creep."

She slapped down his hand and glared at the man. He snicked and stood up. He dusted his white robe, making Anzu cough. Then, he called one of the working men.

"Take her to the slave market and bid for the highest price you can get."

"Yes, sir."

The bulky man reached out his overly muscular arms and took Anzu by her thin wrist. He pulled her forcefully and dragged her out of the empty mansion, which Anzu could no longer call home.

"Let me go! No. NO! Mother! Father! NO!"

Her wail echoed through the town.

And not a single person came out to help.

* * *

I published this story with another account. But I forgot the ID and the password. So I decided to re-write it with this new account and continue. I really like this story. I altered the title a little.

I don't necessarily like-like Anzu but she is the only female character I like from Yu-Gi-Oh. She has good chemistry with all the characters… especially with Seto. Seto will come out much later in the story, so please be patient! Stay tune.


	2. Slave

**Our Destiny**

**No.02 – Slave**

* * *

"Urg. What are you doing?"

Ignoring Anzu's high pitched cry, the bulky man skillfully tied her hands and muffled her with a long white sash. Then, THUD. He threw her into a little wooden wagon like she was a piece of furniture. To hide her, he threw a ragged old fabric over her shaking body. She was immensely frightened.

Soon, she heard a click and felt the wagon slowly moving forward.

Through a huge hole in the rag, Anzu starred out and saw the clouds becoming redder and greyer. The sky was getting dark but the heat of desolate land never faded. She felt hot and stuffy under the fabric, her face soon got wet from her sweat and tears streaming down. The sash around her mouth soon got soaked with her tears. It was getting hard to breath, she wanted to think it was because of the scorching air, but the fact was, she knew that the life she had before will never come back. And this made her feel uncontrollably sad.

Her breathing got heavier as the wagon got faster.

_So hard to breathe… Where is he taking me…_

The wagon finally stopped. The sun was almost setting; there was only a tint of dark red in the sky. The ragged fabric was lifted off of Anzu.

"Get up."

Anzu jerked but she could not make herself move and make a response. Come to think of it, she hasn't eaten anything since the morning. Besides, her instinct told her that something bad would happen once she got off the wagon. Hot tears tickled down her face once again. Her eyes never seemed to stop doing so.

Anzu bit her dried up lips and waited for the man to lift up the fabric and drag her somewhere.

_That Gahiji guy said something about selling me, I have to run away…_

But she felt no hand grabbing her, instead she heard voices.

"Hey-. She doesn't look so good. 2000 pieces of gold is too much. I say 1500 pieces." A raspy voice rang in Anzu's ear. It belonged to a woman.

"…Is that the best you can offer," the man who kidnapped Anzu replied.

"Take it or leave it."

"I will take it. Give me 1500 gold pieces and take the girl."

There were laughter and giggles. The horrid sound surrounded her, forever tormenting her. Anzu shut her eyes tight, afraid to look around.

Then suddenlt, with a strong thrust on her side, Anzu opened her eyes shocked and moaned slightly in pain.

"Ah!"

"Get up, wench," the woman with the raspy voice snapped.

Anzu froze and seemed almost paralyzed to move, she only twitched a little.

With a sigh, the woman clutched Anzu's frail arm and flung her onto her broad shoulder. Anzu guessed that she must be a very tall woman, not to mention how strong she was. The woman had thick muscular arms and if Anzu did not hear her voice and felt the small bumps brushing against her knees, Anzu would definitely have believed she was a man.

Anzu heard the wagon leave. She also heard the woman mutter, "Kek. What an idiot. This girl is worth more than 5000 pieces of gold." Then, she chuckled a little.

Anzu heard other voices too. The woman wasn't the only with her.

"Look at her long slim legs…" a man muttered nearby. Anzu could see him, he was a small man and he was trailing after them. He reached out his dirty hands.

"And her tight bottom…" She heard another voice, an older voice. He licked his ugly asymmetrical lips.

_Slap._

"Don't touch her. I have to examine her and sell her as soon as possible. They might come back and try to bargain with me for more pieces."

"Yes Mukaatagara-sama," The man with dirty hand and the older man answered her obediently.

The woman, called Mukantagara, turned and stepped into a hut. Just before she put down Anzu and locked the door, Anzu took a quick glance outside. All she could see was endless horizon of sand. She was in the middle of the desert, worst yet, she was in the heart of slave market. She heard about slave markets when she eavesdropped her father, but she had never guessed she would actually ever come to one.

The sun has already set; the night sky was deep navy. Far away, she saw hint of light; it was her home town.

The masculine woman put Anzu down on a faily clean marble table in the middle of the hut and shut the door. She untied her hands. But she did not untie the muffler around Anzu's mouth. Anzu took a good look at Makantagara's face. Her face was dark like the other commoners. Her head was shaven clean and her muscular large body that lacked femininity had tattoo all over. Her dark green eyes shone with greed and queer…excitement?

Before Anzu was able to take the cloth out of her mouth, Mukantagara lifted Anzu's skirt.

Anzu's eyes widened.

"They are right, you do have nice legs."

With that said, she trailed her fingers along Anzu's calf to her thigh, and to Anzu's surprise, ripped off tattered rim of her skirt. The fabric ripped off a little too much and exposed most of her legs and part of her buttocks. The large woman continued on her inspection.

"Stand."

Under pressure and intimidated by Mukantagara's charisma, Anzu jumped off the table and stood up rigidly. The tension was much stronger than the time Anzu dealt with Gahiji. ANzu swallowed hard. Mukantagara took a closer look at Anzu's face.

"Sapphire blue eyes…and smooth light skin. You must be from a noble family. Huhu…"

And she circled around Anzu and lifted the remaining bits of her skirt. Anzu's bare naked bottom was revealed before Mukantagara.

"Yes, very tight… youthful… fresh. Excellent."

Then, without any warning what so ever, Mukatagara abruptly cupped Anzu's bosoms from the back with her huge manly hands. She squeezed them slowly and pinched Anzu's nipples lightly.

Sensitive, "Ah…", Anzu winced and moaned through the cloth in her mouth.

Mukantagara felt Anzu's nipples hardening, she crackled. Then letting go one of Anzu's hardened nipple, she slipped her hand in the robe and felt Anzu's flat lower stomach. And she rubbed there a bit roughly.

She whispered to Anzu's ear,

"Are you a virgin?"

Anzu's heart beat faster. She grabbed Mukantagara's hand that still clasped her left bosom. Anzu pushed away the woman; she stepped away from her and turned to face her. Anzu's face looked flushed and her nipples were still pointy from Mukantagara's touch.

Anzu hastily untied the cloth in her mouth to speak out, "What… what are… you doing…". The shaken voice gave away how scared Anzu felt.

"Hahahaha..hah! You are scared."

"…"

Mukantagara soon straightened her face, "Let me ask you again, are you a virgin?"

"…" Terrified Anzu just kept on starring at her.

Mukantagara narrowed her eyes and elongated her thin lips horizontally. She explained, "Virgin means a flower that hasn't be tasted by the bees or _butterflies_".

Anzu swallowed hard.

_..Gulp. I wondered if bees meant men, butterflies meant…women?_

Mukatagara wavered her hands in the air and stepped in closer.

"Don't worry, I not going to taste you. I can sell you at a higher price if you are virgin."

"…"

"Your new owner will take good care of you, just hope that he won't be too hard on you. Huhuhu!" with that said, Mukantagara shouted, "Examination **done!**"

A tall man opened the door.

"Take her to the first shack. Do NOT let anyone touch her, I have plans for her."

"Yes, Makantagara-sama."

He walked in and dragged Anzu out of the hut.

A single stream of tear rolled down her dusty face.

* * *

Becoming more adequate for rate M. None of the male leads are out yet. Give me one more chapter, and he will BOOM! surprise you. Stay tune! Please leave comments and motivate me to write faster.


	3. Rescued

**Our Destiny**

**No.03 – Rescued**

* * *

The darkening sky and the heavy gray clouds seem to reflect the Anzu's mental state. The once heated breeze of Egyptian summer has cooled. And she felt like countless ghouls of ancient times mounted on her exhausted body.

Anzu's eyes no longer sparkled. The girl with two blue jewels embedded in her eyes was long gone. Soulless, she looked from right to left as the man dragged her out of Mukatagara's examination hut. Not too far away, a row of small shacks lined up near the gate. He took her to the closest one.

There were four tiny rooms in the small shack, but they were all vacant.

Anzu crawled far into the corner of the room as fast as she could once the man pushed her in. She wanted to avoid any possible physical contact with the slave handlers. The man laughed out loud as if to mock her.

"Hahahahahaha. NO one is allowed to touch you, little girl. Mukantagara-sama's words are to be always obeyed."

Anzu did not believe him so she could not put down her guard. She did not break her eye contact with the man. She learned from the 'examination' that no one could be trusted around here. She wrapped her arms around her and waited for him to leave her.

The man stopped his laughter and looked down at her.

_So young and tasteful… If only I could just grab her buttlocks…_

He swallowed hard but eventually turned his back and walked out. He looked determined. He tried to remember the times Mukantagara slayed workers for raping female slaves before sale.

"…no…no," he mumbled silently.

The man finally stepped out and closed the door behind him. The room suddenly got dark. As soon as she heard him lock the door, Anzu clumsily brought her knees up to her chest and buried her bead between. She felt a single salty droplet rolling down her dusty but beautiful little face.

_Oh, mom… dad… Where are you… Please save me._

She sobbed. She had never felt so helpless and hopeless her life. But thankfully it did not go for too long. Anzu pulled out her hem of her top and wiped her tears. She realized tears were waste of time and water. She continued to wipe her face until it became raw and red. Only then, she regained her normal self. She had to think fast before the sun rose, if she gave up now, she would be soon auctioned as a slave and live a kind of like Mukantagara mentioned – taken cared by an 'owner'.

_I can't give up. I have to figure out a way out of here and find my parents._

She reached out her hands and started to trail her fingers along the wall. She tried to locate where the lights were coming through because it meant that there were cracks on the dirt wall and cracks implied a possible way out.

_I can make the crack large enough to get myself out._

The wall was very rigid and dusty. The cracks she found were either too high to reach or too small. Worst of all, the light outside was too dim. However, Anzu overcame the dreadful condition and managed to find an opening. She almost squealed with joy. She silently thanked the stream of light pouring in through the hole. The hole was big enough for her to slip her hand out – she wondered why she couldn't have found it earlier.

Delighted, she quickly peeked outside to see if it was safe for her to start working with the cracked hole on the wall.

Then she saw him.

He too was peeping inside the shack through the same hole. Both Anzu and the man stepped back in shock. Anzu held her breath and tried to calm her thumping heart. It felt as though there was thunder in her ears. Her back grew cold.

The emerald eye peeped into the dark shack once again. Anzu just kept starring in complete horror.

"Hey, you a prisoner?"

His husky voice strangely sounded soothing in her ears. It echoed in the room.

Anzu wanted to answer him back and ask for help. But she knew better. She kept quiet and hoped that he would just go away.

"Scared? Kukuku… You know… I can save you from this shit hole."

Wide eyes, Anzu could not believe her ears. She had to remind herself that he was lying and she should _really_ know better.

"R…Really?" Words escaped from her lips.

"Kukuku… Yes."

"But… Why would you do that for me?"

"Not for you. For **me.**"

The reason was not important. She decided to risk getting out than later.

"Ok. Ok," she replied desperately, "It doesn't matter. Please let me out of this place."

"Wait, slip your hand out."

"W..what?"

"Quick."

It had to be his voice; she slipped her hand into the hole and felt him touching her fingertips.

"Sweet… Kuku…" He snickered.

"?"

"Just checking. Okay now stay quiet and I will come in."

Anzu nodded like crazy and waited obediently for a miracle to happen.

Just then, she heard a man collapse against the door outside, and couple of footsteps heading to her room. The door flung open and stream of lights poured into Anzu's eyes.

She heard the familiar husky voice cry out, "**Jackpot**."

Anzu was blinded by the light. Her eyes were closed shut. She covered them with her hands, but she opened her mouth.

"…Are you…?"

Before Anzu got adjusted to the volume of light, she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"eh? ..um, Oh. Thank you but I can walk for myself."

"Shh,"

Anzu felt him tighten his arms around her. She crinkled her eyes and pushed him gently on his shoulder. Then, she heard screams. Horrifying, screeching and loud screams filled the night air. She turned to look where the sound was coming from. And she witnessed a war. There were numerous people and they were all stabbing, killing, and burning the place. The shabby little slave market was being burned down. She saw Makantagara's men fighting back against the armed thieves. Anzu gasped and quickly turned her head back. She felt nauseous.

She grabbed the man's cloak.

She felt him shake lightly and heard him…

_Giggle?_

She looked up at his face.

* * *

Finally- one of the male leads! Stay tune. And thank you for your comments!


	4. Bakura

**Our Destiny**

**No.04 – Bakura**

* * *

His emerald eyes shone and reflected his mischievous soul. He had a scar across his left eye lid, but it did not stop him from being ...pretty. He looked like a desert fox; boy like features like his eyes and playful smile gave him charms, but his toned body added wildness to his character. He had snow-white hair, which was long and messy. The cool desert breeze swayed about.

Anzu had seen many pretty boys before, but her heart had has never beat as fast as it did now. He held her close to his chest as if he was holding a baby, and she was afraid that he might notice her pounding heart. She wanted to say something, but words failed her. She kept her mouth shut. After giggling sheepishly, the boy looked down at her.

"Khmph. I think the little war is coming to an end. We better get going."

_We?_

"…Wait, you have to put me down."

No response. He decided to completely ignore her; he proceeded to head towards his horse. Another bad feeling started to creep up inside Anzu. Her heart began to beat even faster. Her stomach tightened.

_This is ridiculous. Is this some sort of a kidnapping show?_

Anzu was never a timid type. She kicked and pushed against his chest. It was finally time to take action.

"Let me down!"

"Ow, ow." He raised his eyebrow but he did not loosen his grip around her. His arms tightened even more as she continued to pound her hands against his chest.

Then, a man came near them, "Bakura-san, we have retrieved all our goods, should we leave, sir?"

"Yeah," he answered rather carelessly, "Just help me get her on my horse."

"Yes, sir."

"Where are you taking me! You are mistaken, I'm not a slave! Urg, don't touch me!"

Forcing her against her will, Anzu was now on the horse and the albino boy sat right behind her, rather too close. Anzu readied herself to jump off the horse, but Bakura wrapped his left arm around her waist. It was impossible to move.

He whispered softly in to her ear, "Remember, I rescued you for **myself**."

_What does that mean. What does he want from me now. _

She jerked to the right but his fingers dug into her side. When the horse turned the other way, she swore she entered the land of dead; corpses were everywhere. Far from them, she thought she saw Mukantagara brutally slaughtered by gang of thieves; they surrounded her, and kicked her around. The scene was much too gory and diabolic.

"What do you want from me..?" Trembling, Anzu muttered.

And he answered as a matter of fact, "Entertainment."

With that said, he whipped the horse and it began to run across the desert.

Shortly after, Anzu started to shiver. The wind was too harsh for her frail indoor type body – she was not raised for adventure. Although she really did not want to, she crouched her back and inched closer to Bakura's warm body. Suddenly, he halted the horse. The thieves on horses and carriages trailing after him all stopped immediately after him. The man on the right yelled out, "What is the problem?"

"..Nothing!" Bakura shouted and took off his cloak.

Anzu looked at him weirdly when she felt a heavy cloak dropped on to her lap. He tugged it to her chest so that he can wrap it around her. He fixed position to hold her close; she fitted in like a puzzle. He grinned at her wickedly and pecked a quick kiss on her smooth bare shoulder.

Right before he pulled his leash, he whispered into her ear, "My desert flower shouldn't catch cold."

_My… desert flower…? Yuk._

Anzu glared at him but she could not help turn a bit red. No man other than her father called her a nickname. Her friends were all taught to be true ladies, and ladies never called each other but full names. She had to keep reminding herself that he is a thief, a murderer and an ill-mannered commoner. He was no prince Charming to the rescue.

The horse started to run again, now faster than before. Nothing but sounds of his heavy breathing and sandy wind filled her ears. When she was about to get uncomfortable, she saw a small village and a few trees. There must be an oasis.

As the thieves got closer to the village, the number of torches seemed to grow. When they finally reached the main entrance, the gate keeper yelled, "He's back!"

"Waaaa! **Bakura-sama has finally come back!**" villagers chorused.

Their cries echoed into the night sky. Bakura waved his hands proudly.

_He's like their …king…_

The band of thieves marched in as if they were soldiers returning from their glorious war. The village was small but it was packed, people lined up and kept on cheering.

Bakura announced, **"I have returned!"**

The roaring crowd became even louder. Anzu lowered her head, afraid to be noticed and harassed. She realized that she has entered the heart of infamous thief village. Bakura skillfully hopped off the horse and helped Anzu dismount. She held the cloak around her. She did not want to show everyone that she was practically half naked below.

Then, she heard someone yell out,

"Who is that with Bakura-sama?"

Anzu hung her head even lower, if she gets too much spotlight, her chance of running away will forever be lost. But Bakura did not care. He snickered out loud and grabbed Anzu's chin and raised her head for everyone to see her face.

"This? …This is my new woman!"

Then, he out his face close to her and mouthed, "Hey- What's your name?"

Anzu bite her lips and pushed his face away. She glared at him.

_This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to die …here and worst of all, he is a creep._

Bakura was a little surprised by her action. And so were the crowd. They raised their voices and some even started to pick up rocks, getting ready to throw at her.

"THAT STUPID BITCH!"

"How dare she!"

"Bakura-sama, kill that little wench!"

He rubbed the part where she pushed him and awkwardly laughed. He announced, "The woman is a bit cranky. Hahaha! Just the way I like it!" He smirked and the loud chanting of death died out as they soon understood what he meant. They blurted out in laughter, and Anzu has never been humiliated like that in her life. Extreme anger and shame filled her body.

He took Anzu by her waist and casually pulled her away from the crowd. Anzu kept tugging backward, afraid that the albino creep was going to do something to her, but his arms did not even budge. So Anzu had to wail.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go. Let me GO!"

"…"

"LET ME GO!"

"…what is your name?"

"Let me g….eh?"

"…"

"….why should I tell you?" Anzu snorted. She wondered what kind of game he was playing with her.

"…because I just wa…"

Anzu waited.

_Is he blushing? Well, it's too dark to see…_

"You probably know my name by now. But I don't know yours."

"…If I tell you, will you return me to my parents? They..they will pay you a handsome lot!"

"NO."

He looked down at her as if she said the most ridiculous thing. He continued, "Pff. I will eventually know your name. If you are lucky, you may get to stay here for a long time."

He flashed his emerald eyes and kept on starring at her. In his eyes, she was a tasty prey.

Anzu opened her mouth to detest, but he shifted his eyes to look up. He gazed at something dearly ahead, and curious, Anzu looked up as well.

* * *

There you go, the emerald eyed boy was Bakura, the king of thieves and a famous womanizer. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please leave comments!


	5. Bath

**Our Destiny**

**No.05 – Bath**

* * *

What Bakura was starring at turned out to be none other than a building. It was approximately four times larger than the villagers' houses. Anzu figured that it must be where the stolen treasures and valuables were being kept. She swallowed hard and tightened her lips. She hated to show how impressed she was with something that belonged to a thief.

Bakura signaled his people to be dismissed and commanded one of his followers to let no one enter his house. Then, he looked down at Anzu.

"How do ya like my sweet home?" Bakura asked with great proud in his voice.

Anzu almost said that it looked nice, but she couldn't compliment a thief. She sulked, and she secretly wished that he was just a normal boy that she could thank for rescuing her. Only then the nightmare will finally come to an end. The reality was that he was the king of thieves, and he did not rescue her but had kidnapped her for his own amusement. Anzu kept her silence.

Bakura did not mind her silence since it was quite expected. Most of the girls he brought with him were terrified and never spoke a word until they went to his bed chamber. He concluded that she was as terrified as the others before. He grinned and tugged her closer and pulled her into the behemoth.

The building was simple. It was single floored but displayed glamorous furniture from exodic places and numerous statues of naked women. Anzu flushed crimson red as Bakura dragged her further into his house. The deeper they went, Anzu started to notice something about the statues. The female statues were no longer posing alone but were accompanied by their marble partners. They looked so realistic and the poses were too 'intimate' for Anzu as she was not at all ...experienced. She stopped Bakura.

Her voice came out almost as a whimper, "W..ait."

Bakura starred at her hand as she tapped his wrist ever so lightly.

"I … I can't. I can't give you what you want." Her trembling voice rang across the hall. Looking how scared and anxious she was, Bakura could not help but laugh out loud. She was adorable. He noticed her body had been shaking with fear the whole time.

"I 'rescued' ya from the slave house so you **owe** me. I thought that was clear enough when we first discussed," He replied almost mockingly. He flickered his fingers back and forth between them as he emphasized on the word, discussed.

Anzu O-ed her mouth and swallowed her initial reply, which was to deny that there was no such thing as discussion. Instead, she regurgitated new set of words to sound as humble and as respectful as she could.

"I..I am grateful for what you – I mean Bakura…..sama – did, but…!"

"Ha! Bakura-sama, eh? Pathetic. Is this your true nature, girl?"

"NO. I just..."

"Just what."

Anzu flinched but quickly grabbed his wrist tight to continue her pleading to protect her innocence. She wanted him to take sympathy on her. Maybe she was better off killed at the slave house. She would rather die than to become a thief's_ play thing_. She stump her feet and tried to make a new deal with him.

_Come on… Anzu think…what do thieves like more than women…._

Bakura got bored; he scooped her up and took large steps toward his bed chamber. They were almost there. Anzu yelled in complete horror.

"Get your hands off of me!Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her scream echoed and echoed. She fumbled and kicked and pounded at him. Then she slowly loosened her act of rebel when she discovered that he was not carrying her into a bed chamber. No beds. Instead, he was carrying her down a narrow hall. Only dim candle lights flickered and guided the way.

Bakura continued to walk casually down the hall; he hummed as he went down. Anzu came to think that he had to be a deaf for withstanding her scream. Suddenly Anzu realized that her act of humble and plead would not earn his sympathy but rather gave him something to enjoy. She decided to quit her game of sympathy. It didn't work at all.

So, Anzu demanded, "Where are you TAKING ME."

"Good. You stopped. Just to let ya know, the more you scream, the more I doubt whether to keep ya."

"Oh, then I should keep on screaming so you can leave me."

"NO, I will cut your head off if ya don't shut your mouth."

The instant Bakura finished his sentence, Anzu immediately shut her mouth and stopped hitting him. Maybe losing her innocence was better than losing her head. Death did not necessarily scare her but never to reunite with her parents made her shutter. She hung in his arms like a piece of dead meat.

Bakura chuckled at Anzu's reaction; she was so easy to tease (or threaten).

_I am so tired. Will this nightmare ever end._

Anzu thought bitterly as she bit her dry lips. She longed for water… a drop of fresh water will be thousand times sweeter than any nectar now. Anzu kept her eyes closed thinking, _Perhaps I should just give in. If my parents truly abandoned me, what is the point of living now?_ Bitter thoughts stained her weak heart. Her face was becoming ashen.

Suddely, she felt herself getting thrown into the air. The moment was brief but it felt like a slow motion. Then,

_SPASH!_

The lukewarm water welcomed Anzu. She opened her eyes wide to move about and see what has welcomed her dirty body.

"…A bathtub?"

She was in a large tub holding a massive volume of clean warm water. Bakura had taken her to his bath chamber in the basement.

"Wash up," he spat out, "You look like you haven't bathed for days." Then he gave one of his mischievous smirks.

His emerald eyes flashed with wickedness and lust. Anzu flinched under his gaze of satisfaction and tugged her worn out robe closer to her wet body. The cloak that Bakura covered her body with must have had fallen somewhere on their way down. The only thing she had on was her soaking wet white robe, which failed to be opaque. It was become compleltely transparent, revealing Anzu's curves and hidden peachy flesh. Anzu's face looked as though she was about to explode.

His eyes met hers.

"Turn around! You, you pervert!"

She crossed her arms to cover her breasts and sank deeper into the bathtub. He looked a little flushed too. Many came and washed themselves in the tub before, but something kept telling the king of thieves that this girl was different from those girls. It was her eyes. Her clear blue eyes reflected her soul, and its purity impressed him greatly. When he looked at them, he felt like his soul was being cleansed from his sins. And there were her lips…and her smooth skin…

"Turn around!" Anzu yelled for the sixth time. Bakura found himself turning red so he turned. He regretted only a second after though. When did he ever start respecting the wishes of his kidnapped women? He would kill if she'd ever think that he had obeyed her. After all, no matter how beautiful, she was a mere slave. The image of her kept on replaying in his head.

_He...really turned around?_

Anzu was puzzled.

_His ears are red._

She scooped up a handful of water and washed her face. Her eyes were fixed on his back. First of all, she was glad that he turned. Second, she was glad to wash her dusty, tired body. And lastly, she was feeling a little glad that maybe Bakura was not as bad as she thought. Other than threatening to kill her and to toy her, he hasn't done anything bad. _yet._

Bakura mumbled, "Hey, I didn't turn 'cause you told me to. I turned so that I don't spoil my fun."

She wanted to talk back, but she held the urge. _What good will come out, anyway?_ She stretched her arms and began to enjoy the bath. She washed her neck, arms and her face once more. She dove into and soaked her hair. She felt clean, as if she were being reborn - as if she was waking up from her long nightmare.

"Hurry up."

Anzu did not answer him but instead hugged her knees and sank under the bathing water. Only if she could go back in time, she would wish for nothing more. Just a day ago, her servants were giving her a bath with rose oil. Now she was in a middle of no where taking bath before being carried into a theif's bed.

Bakura heard her splashing water. A faint smile went cross his face. He kept his head turned and grabbed a stool that his bath servants used. The warmth of the bathing water and a strange floral aroma surrounded him. He took a deep breath and imagined Anzu swimming around his tub. He could not help but take his dagger out and steal a glance at Anzu through its reflection.

She looked like a water nymph. He wanted to make sure that she was a real thing, not a mirage. He threw a question at her.

"Uh...What's your name?"

She paused.

_None of your business._

"It's Teana," Anzu lied.

Teana was a name she liked from her favorite novel, Fury of Gods. Fictional Teana overcame her hardship and was rewarded with a happy ending. Anzu hoped that she could be like her. The name gave her a new strength.

With much thought, Bakura asked, "Were you always a slave?"

"N...Yes," She lied for the second time.

Lying was a difficult task but she could not stop now that it had started. She saw that his blade was out, and her face turned rigid. Bakura quickly slid his blade back into its case.

"You..You don't look like a slave," Bakura coughed to hide his anxiety, "..if you tell a lie, you'll pay with your life."

Anzu swallowed hard. The lie continued.

"Oh- that. The last mistress I looked after treated me like her own daughter. She... was very good to me."

"Hmm."

Bakura played with his dagger in his hand and scratched back of his head with another. He nodded his head as if he understood her fake life story. Anzu sighed in relief and slowly undressed herself in the water. She tossed the wet robe out of the tub.

_Just a little more. This feels good... so warm._

The splashing and tumbling wound of water drove Bakura crazy. He sank his head deeper into his chest in attempt to resist his urge to look behind. He felt like a child. What was he afraid of?

He thought, _May be I want her._ _Not only her body but her soul too._

The two kept their silence.

Then.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps heading toward them, disturbing their peaceful moment.

* * *

I like Bakura. haha. Please leave comments! Don't have to be long, but they encourage me to write the next chapter... :)


	6. Helpers

**Our Destiny**

**No.06 – Helpers**

* * *

As the footsteps drew closer, Anzu sank lower into the tub. The water was too clear. She had to retrieve her robe. _Why did I toss it out?_ Regrets were waste of time. She rose from the tub and covered her breasts with one hand. With another, she stretched it out to grab her robe. It was too wet and heavy, she grunted. She dug her fingers into the wet ball of cloth and pulled it towards her with patience. She never let her other hand loose from her bosom.

_Yes!_

Anzu finally got her hands on the white lump and brought it into the warm water. She quickly spread the fabric across her body. In just a few seconds, she saw a long shadow casting from the staircase. The shadow stopped there as if he were waiting for Bakura's approval.

"Didn't I give an order **not** to let anyone in my house tonight?" Bakura roared.

It was formatted like a question but it sounded like a threat. Bakura didn't move an inch from his stool, but he looked as though he was ready to jump off and strike the intruder any minute.

"It's an urgent news, Bakura," answered the mysterious man.

_He called him Bakura with out -sama. They must be close._

Anzu noticed Bakura loosen up when he heard the voice.

"Shut your eyes when you come in," Bakura replied. He sounded a little hasty.

The intruder slowly took his final step down the stairs. He entered the bath chamber with his eyes closed. Anzu tightened her arms around her and secured her transparent robe closer. She peeped at his face.

He looked about the same age as Bakura. He too had long hair but it was less wild and messy than Bakura's. His hair was less bleached, it was light beige. His skin was darker, and his figure was less bulkier and less muscular. But he still looked built and handsome. When he came a bit closer to Bakura, Anzu noticed he was a little taller too. Nevertheless the biggest difference between the two was that the mysterious man didn't have a hint of mischief. He looked very solemn and serious.

_He looks more like the leader than Bakura._

Anzu quietly thought to herself. She wondered what color his eyes might be. But they were shut tight just as Bakura ordered. Just then, Bakura shouted,

"Cover yourself, Teana."

She was surprised but she did what he told her to do. She made sure her body was well covered once more. Anzu was beginning to appreciate his mannerism._ Hmm...Cover yourself... _Then, she wondered if he just wanted her for himself like a property. His overprotective behavior seemed to make sense then.

_Wait. But why hasn't he turned and looked at me naked?_

For one second he was rude and rough, then all of a sudden he acted gentle and …sweet? Anzu concluded that he was just impossible to predict. And so she ceased to think about him.

Bakura finally stood up and walked towards the mysterious intruder. Their voices were low but Anzu listened carefully.

"What's so urgent at this time of the night?" Bakura snapped.

The man looked a little irritated by the way he was being treated but he continued, "It's the northern tribe. They have sent their messenger. I think the slave market had some connections with them."

Bakura's emerald eyes widened. He looked a little paranoid.

"The Snakes…," He hissed, "Where is the messenger?"

"At the meeting hall."

"Do you know what they want from us?"

"No. The messenger says he will only speak with you."

Bakura scratched the back of his hair like an angry wolf. Even from the back, Anzu could feel the level of stress rise.

He sighed, "Tell them I will be there right there."

The mysterious man nodded. Anzu flinched when she saw him glancing at her way. The man's stern face softened as their eyes met. Anzu felt warmth for the first time that night. Fortunately, Bakura was still scratching his head and he didn't notice them.

_Violet eyes…_

Anzu couldn't imagine why a guy with such kind eyes would work for a person like Bakura, a cunning wicked bandit.

As soon as the man was out of the sight, Bakura walked towards Anzu. He knelt and grabbed a handful of her silky hair. He kissed the tips and spoke as if he were soothing a wounded animal.

"Servants will help you."

"…" Anzu winced.

"You are safe here," Bakura cooed, "This is my kingdom and I won't let anything happen to you."

"…"

There it was again. He was blushing.

_Is it possible that he really likes me? Can I trust him?_

Anzu wanted to shove him away so he could stop confusing her. He continued to touch her hair.

"Hey… you smell nice."

_That's it._

Anzu stepped back and glared at him. She felt ashamed that she doubted his intention with her. For a brief second she even imagined herself settling in the town. She wanted to rely on him. Worst of all she wanted to thank him for saving her. But now, she simply hated herself for being so naïve.

Bakura smirked and flicked his fingers in the water at Anzu's face. He rose quickly and left. He took huge steps like a little boy acting big. When he was finally out of sight, Anzu removed her robe off her body and began washing. She grabbed a vase nearby and poured water onto herself. And she used wild rose oil nearby to rinse her hair and body.

She lazily stretched out her arms with satisfaction. When she finally decided to leave the place, she crawled out of the tub. She folded her arms across her chest in case she was not alone.

_Remember, this place is full of thieves. No. Worst. Bandits._

Then, she heard a voice.

"Are you done?"

It wasn't a man's voice; it was a voice that belonged to a young girl. Anzu quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a little girl standing at the entrance of the basement. She had blond hair which was tied up high into two ponytails. She looked up at Anzu as if she wanted to start a fight. Anzu wondered why the little girl looked at her with such disgust in her eyes.

Anzu asked, "Are you here to help me?"

The girl walked in closer.

"I was told to give you this," the girl spoke in hurry.

She handed Anzu a pale green robe. It looked very beautiful. Anzu guessed it was stolen from a wealthy house.

"Thank you…" Anzu murmured, "Uh, what's your name?"

There was an awkward pause. The girl hesitated to answer her, while Anzu resented for asking. _Why did I ask her name? _She realized friendly gesture was waste of time in the town of thieves.

The girl rolled her eyes and scanned Anzu from head to toe.

She shouted, "Why should I tell you. You.. you're nothing but a dirty **whore**!"

Anzu dropped her jaw in shock. That was it. _She was a whore!_ Anzu stood motionless. She couldn't argue back nor admit it. She couldn't argue because she knew sooner or later she will be; and she couldn't admit it because somewhere deep inside told her she won't be one. Not now, not ever.

_The girl is right. I was brought here as a ...play thing. But so what._

Anzu snapped out and decided to act like herself.

"I'm not who you think I am. Besides, a girl your age shouldn't be using such word." Anzu paused then, added, "**Never!**"

The girl seemed a little surprised as Anzu spoke out strongly. She had seen many Bakura's women come and go, but they were either too lustful or too scared to do anything but cry. The girl started to wonder if this woman with blue eyes was indeed someone 'important': _Is she an upper class woman?_

"Then why are you here? If you are not a whor… I mean Bakura-sama's woman."

"Bakura-sama…urgh, no. I mean he saved me from the slave house and took me here. That's all. I am grateful of what he did but I am not his 'woman', okay?"

"…sure," the girl answered sarcastically, "I still don't trust you. Plus-"

"Yes?"

"I was told to take you to Bakura-sama's bed chamber. You know, like all of his previous whores."

The girl stuck her tongue out. Anzu was horrified.

"I can't go there. No. No way. No NO."

"I'm just doing what I am told," the girl shrugged her shoulders and grinned a little. She was not fond of Anzu. "Get dressed already; he might be waiting for you." Anzu could sense the girl was beginning to enjoy the power over her.

"Oh what should I do? You have to help me," Anzu's eyes glistened with tears.

"Well, I think you better put the robe on before you freeze to death."

"R-right."

Anzu quickly put the robe on. It fitted her perfectly. The little girl's eyes flashed with jealousy but she rolled her eyes again to dismiss her envy. She continued.

"I don't see any reason that I have to help you. All I know is that you have to be in his bed, now."

"Oh, wait. I have a reason!"

The girl snorted, "Oh, really?"

"You obviously didn't like any of his previous women, right?"

"…"

"I don't plan to be his woman. If you don't want me with him, you should help me escape."

Anzu no longer sounded scared. The girl, despite her young age, seemed extremely intelligent. But a child was a child - she was easily persuaded. The girl tapped her feet a couple of times as she analyzed Anzu's silly argument.

"Ok. I _could _help you, but not because I like Bakura-sama. If that's you thought. You are wrong," the little girl looked directly at Anzu's face, "I just think he is a great leader for our people and I don't want some woman to ruin that. Not to mention people talking about it behind his back…"

Anzu nodded like a mad puppet. The girl continued to murmur.

"There is a secret passage down the…"

A shrilling voice rang behind them, **"Rebecca! What are you doing!"**

The two turned, and Anzu saw a lady standing. She was covering most of her face with a hempen hood. Her voice was quite demanding and sharp. The little blond girl sprang to her feet and stepped away from Anzu.

"Nothing! I was doing nothing," she muttered.

"Shush. You are never to disobey Bakura-sama. Do you hear me, Rebecca."

"….Uh hu."

The girl nodded and ran towards the hooded lady. Anzu felt her bubbles of hope pop and pop. She had to search for the secret passage. _But where?_

"Who are you?" Anzu finally managed to ask.

"I am Ishizu, I am here to look after you until Bakura-sama's return."

_Why does 'look after' sound like 'guard'?_

"Follow me."

Ishizu turned and walked ahead.  
Rebecca looked back and glanced at Anzu. She stuck out her tongue to tease.  
Anzu squeezed her hair for one last time. She sighed and followed the two bandit women.

* * *

Ok. How did you like this one? I don't want to make Anzu such a naive character, but for now she is... Oh and more characters are appearing from original Yu-Gi-Oh. Do you recognize them? Please leave comments :) I will update when we reach over 22 comments..


	7. Run

**Our Destiny**

**No. 07 Run**

* * *

Anzu trailed behind Ishizu and Rebecca. They walked slowly up the stairs in silence. The only sounds Anzu heard were the rustling sounds of the robes brushing each other and water dripping down from her hair. Candle lights flickered. Anzu decided to reason with the two for the last time. She knew once she is pushed into Bakura's bed chamber, there would be no more chance to escape.

Anzu walked even slower and made Rebecca turn.

"You walk way too slow-"

The blond child stopped and snapped at her. Ishizu too stopped and starred down at Anzu curiously. Anzu swallowed hard. _They are both girls, they ought to understand. Or at least be able to sympathize…_

"Please. Empathize with me. Both of my parents are missing and I've lost my home and friends… Now come to think of it, they weren't even true friends. And this all happened in a day."

Rebecca pouted and looked up at Ishizu. She kept her silence but her face was not as stern though it was hard to tell when it was covered with hempen. But Anzu was sure that Ishizu had started to think of her as a human being at least.

Anzu added, "I will pay for my own ransom if you help me."

Ishizu opened her mouth after a long pause.

"That's quite a sad story. But we bandits all dealt with the similar situation; some even worse."

Anzu felt her heart freeze and stop beating. Ishizu spoke with daggers hidden in her words. Anzu waited for Ishizu to say something more on top, and thankfully, she went on.

"If you are curious about the secret passage, tonight is not the right time… Perhaps, in later in future…" Ishizu slurred her words dreamingly.

"If! If you could tell me later, why not now?" Anzu cried out desperately.

Ishizu closed her eyes and opened them wide as if she were warning Anzu to stop talking, "All in time. Now you must follow me."

She turned and Anzu stood, watching Ishizu tug Rebecca to face the front. Anzu's eyes darkened with anger, anxiety and fear. She was getting sick of people telling her what to do instead of showing any compassion.

Anzu bolted from the spot and shoved the two women in front and raced to the ground level. She ran up the stairs and turned left and down the hall – and finally out the bandit's mansion.

She heard Rebecca's shilling voice echo against the marble walls. She felt her heart beating so fast that it would shatter. It was a torture to breathe, her sides hurt. But she didn't care about her aching sides, she had given herself a chance to escape the place.

_Where should I go, where is the gate OUT!_

Her bright blue eyes searched for exits. Moon was bright but the whole village was dead silent and dark. There was no one out on the street. Anzu thought this was a good sign. She guessed people were all celebrating indoors, drinking, or plotting something against the _Snakes_ for their next raiding war. Either way, she had act fast. So she began to run again. _Exit gate will appear if I continue to run one direction._

Forgetting she wasn't wearing any shoes, Anzu ran fiercely, Night sand blew in to her face and loud bandits' drunk laughter harassed her ears whenever she went past a house. She could not stop.

Then she saw a giant wall blocking her path.

_Don't panic. If I follow this wall, it will show me where the gate is!_

Anzu felt hope spring in her. She ran her hand against the wall and continued to run with her bare feet. Seconds felt like hours to her. Time was running out and she could feel it.

**"Wait, you._"_**

Anzu's stopped for a brief second, but she started to run even faster. She heard faster footsteps closing in. He kept on shouting, "**Wait!"** _NO._ But her lungs were getting heavier and her legs began to fail her. The voice came louder behind her, and Anzu collapsed.

The stranger stopped only a meter away. He was busy catching his breath and Anzu struggled to breath – she felt like a fish out of water.

"Aren't you the women from the bath chamber?"

"huff huff! Huff!"

He came in closer; Anzu's heavy breathing seized.

"It _is_ you."

He flashed a brilliant smile. But he quickly straightened his face.

"But what are you doing out?"

"…I.."

"…Hey… are you running away?"

Anzu wondered if he meant to question her or to tease her and see how she reacts. But his voice was so calm and comforting, that Anzu forgot that he was close with Bakura and she might get her head chopped off if she were not careful.

"Please, …pretend you didn't see me."

"I can't do that. Bakura will start looking for you soon."

"B..But I can't be here. I have to look for my parents."

"If you leave now, you will die before you find them. The desert in night time will freeze you to death."

"It's better than here!"

Anzu yelled frantically.

"**I will help you.**"

"…? Wha…"

"Trust me."

He took a big step towards her and patted her head softly. Then, he took her by her wrist and pulled her up. He starred deep into her eyes. His violet eyes glistened under the beam of silver moon.

"I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar. And I swear to my family's name that I will help."

Anzu murmured his name, afraid that she will forget it. She wondered if it meant something like a night fairy. He smiled again as if he wanted to dismiss the awkward connection between the two.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm not one of them…"

Anzu looked up less curious and more frightened. If she had learned anything that day, it was to never trust anyone. She came to realize that everybody was a dog, ready to rip her into pieces whenever they got the chance. It was no wonder her parents tried to keep her inside. _What was **he** up to?_

"Wai..t,"

He chuckled and prepared to run with her hand in his. But then, he stopped and released her hand as if she were something too dirty to touch. Before she could question him, Anzu felt like someone was starring hard at her behind Marik.

**"What do you think ya'll going?"**

The king of thieves spoke and his sharp voice rang through Anzu's ears. She froze. Marik turned fast and faced Bakura. For a minute Anzu felt like she was going to sink into the sand under her feet.

Bakura's burning eyes were eating her whole.

* * *

OK! The story is about one fifth finished. Please leave reviews – don't matter how short or how long. You can tell me whatever you want. Just let me know! PS. My version of Bakura is wild and childish while Marik is calm and mysterious.


End file.
